


With Nothing Said

by poetsandzombies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony find shelter post mission-gone-wrong. Short & Sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Neither men spoke as they stood with their backs facing each other, both bruised and bloodied after that days’ events.

It was a time for rest, a time to shower and catch their breaths, but when Steve turned to a  now undressed Tony, looking from the dirt in his hair down to black and blue blotches trailing past his hips, his gaze lingered too long and he found an uneasiness still awake inside him.

They were alone, stalled for the night in a run down motel room next to the middle of nowhere. They could not have been in a less familiar place, thousands of miles away from the tower, but next to Tony, Steve still felt at home. 

Which was the source of his uneasiness, he knew. It was a revelation, crashing down on him fast, _hard_ , pushing him over to the other man. He reached out hesitantly, running hard, calloused fingers over Tony’s cut up, heated shoulder, down his arm.

“Steve?” Tony croaked. Steve froze, hand stilling at his wrist.

“ _Don’t_ turn around. I don’t know if I can…” Steve broke off, his last words choked. 

But then Tony laced his fingers through Steve’s and he relaxed, letting Tony pull his hand up to Tony’s mouth where he kissed it once, twice, three times before Steve seemed to melt, head falling forward into the crook of Tony’s neck. He took a moment to let his thoughts calm down, breathing through his nose before coming back up and pressing his lips to the edge of Tony’s jaw, down his neck to his shoulder.

Steve’s free hand reached for Tony’s hip and when he gasped, Steve remembered the bruises and pulled back. 

“No,” Tony said, turning around completely. Steve flinched, taking a step back, but Tony just followed. “Don’t stop.”

“But you’re-”

“I know how this goes,” Tony interrupted and Steve frowned at him. “We stop now, we mark it up to the heat of the moment later, brush it off and never bring it up again. I’ve been waiting too long to miss this opportunity.”

Tony’s words stirred Steve’s uneasiness, but it was something like stirring boiling water… the bubbles subsided. There was just heat. Tony reached out for Steve’s hands again, placing them back on his hips. This time Steve obliged, letting them slide down over his ass before locking them firmly on the small of Tony’s back. Tony closed his eyes and when he spoke, it was a whisper.

“Don’t _ever_ stop.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all I haven't updated this in over a year, so I reposted it with more at the end. Link here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11680800

**Author's Note:**

> I may be able to write a sex chapter if enough people are interested.


End file.
